endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Straybury
Lucas Straybury is a strand 1 and the Demi-god child of the god Dionysus and half brother to Ivy Rhodes. He is forth Demi-god of the new era to discover his heritage and his powers. He is known as the 'Insanity of Dionysus' and the Fractal god host of Shezmu. Character History Lucas' mother Charlotte was in her youth a debutante, coming from money and privilege. As she grew older, she decided to invest in wine and vineyards, this caused her to grab the attention of the god Dionysus. Charlotte and Dionysus(Dion) had a fleeting relationship that did hold meaning for the two of them, so after Dion had to leave, Charlotte found out she was pregnant. She was a young woman starting her own business and did not know if she was ready for a child at that time. But when her child was born, long blond locks similar to her own and the intense eyes of his father, she was happy. Lucas was raised mainly by his nannies while his mother continued her work, making her closer to an older sister or aunt type figure in his life. She never held him back from whatever he wanted to do, and as such Lucas grew to be a slightly rebellious teen. Charlotte wasn't worried however, Lucas had great love and respect for his mother and despite his own act and behaviours he chose never to upset her directly. While at high school, Lucas was a character onto himself, he was a womaniser and a socialite, girls wanted to be with him and guys wanted to be him. With his mothers wealth, being a trust fund baby himself, he always provided the drink and the drugs and his parties were memorable. This however led to him becoming more arrogant and aloof than he potentially should be. One day however, while at school the school lawnmowers went berserk and started killing teens, until Lucas noticed they were fixated on him. It was then with the appearance of Ricardo Recinto, Amber Lamps and Phillip Lamps, three Demi-gods that came to his rescue. It was then Amber revealed to Lucas he was a Demi-god unlocking a small fraction of his powers that allowed him to help them fight off the mechanical enemies. Amber then explained to Lucas, that Geir, The god of revolution and radical change, in this century was powerful enough to lead a cóup, against the old gods and was starting with the Greek ones. The Olympians and other minor deities were nowhere to be found, and it was upto the demi-god children to defeat Geir and his progenies. Ricardo, Amber and Phillip had already journeyed into the Fold to the seat of the Greek Gods, Mount Olympus and been accepted by their parents symbols of power, allowing them to access their godly powers. Others had tried before, only to end up dead or never to return. Lucas, with his newfound demi-god friends Gabriel, Sierra and June journeyed deep within the fold to discover their divine heritage. At the end of the journey, Lucas learned that his father was the god of wine and madness, Dionysus. Upon learning this and being blessed by his father, Lucas gained access to his innate powers and used them to fight against Geir and free the gods from their imprisonment. After the war with Geir, Lucas and Gabriel went on a mission to get an artefact (The Key of Souls) that transported them back in time, via the sands of time. Back in Ancient Egypt, Lucas in a time, before the cult of Dionysus was left powerless and vulnerable. While in Egypt he makes a pact with the god Shezmu , whose powers mirror to a degree that of Dionysus, making Lucas a strand 4. But Shezmu is also the god of blood and dismemberment, adding another virtue to Lucas' list of abilities when he chooses to invoke Shezmu's power. Lucas is soon struck by a terrible bloodlust after his pact with Shezmu, turning Lucas slowly into a bloodlusted warmonger who rallies his people against the Norse Demi-gods who want war, which eventually causes him to leave the demi-gods and aim to live his life as a normal human, lest he allow the blood lust to capture him. 9 years down the line Lucas, now living as Luke, is happy together with his fiancé Diane, having put his Demi-god life behind him, becoming the first Fractal God of the era combined with his natural disposition for madness and now blood, it was for the best. Although one day while going home, he and his fiancé were attacked by the Nemean Lion, fatally wounding Diane. Sierra arrived on the scene in time to give Lucas his artefact and with it, he took out the Nemean Lion with ease. Using the remains of the Lions blood, his own blood and his own magical energy he attempted to save Dianes life, he suceeded and ultimately turned her into a Maenad. Lucas then returned to fold, hearing of the battle between the Demi-gods and the Wytchborne (Human descendants of Demi-gods). Decided to join the fight, it was then he met his half-sister Ivy Rhodes. Powers and Abilities Lucas' natural abilities as a demi-god include slightly superhuman, strength, speed, durability and agility. This makes him a capable swordsman and his chosen weapon is a bronze short sword. As a child of Dionysus Lucas can also harvest energy from grape based products and turn water into wine by the same power. Lucas embodies the insanity of Dionysus, and as such his innate ability is that of manifest madness. This means he can cause mental pollution ranging from slight drunkeness or confusion, to full mental breakdown or lack of mental capacity. By invoking Shezmu, and becoming a Fractal God, Lucas gains control over blood and the ability to harvest energy from blood or the flesh of the fallen. His physical stats are also magnified greatly. To become a Fractal god, one must find and create a pact with a fading deity, they will bless you and allow you to inherit their domain, allowing you to gain more power and strength of those belonging to a minor deity, it also keeps the deity alive as they know live on within their new host protecting them from fading away entirely, as their power is based on and feeds off worship, both sides get a benefit from this arrangement. Lucas' artefact is his laurel ring, wild at heart. It is a ring given to him by his mother, which he offered up to his father on his pilgramage, it was shortly returned to him covered in the blessing of Dionysus. The ring allows Lucas to manipulate nature magic, either in himself allowing him the ability to store nature energy and to access a Saytr like form or granting him the ability to grow grapes, vines and other plants. Wild at heart can also cast the spells 'A bath of wine' and 'The Baccanalia', both spells great a bubble of wine and nature energy condensed within, but with the Baccanalia, the insanity inducing aspect is amplified as is the attacks from all directions from vines. Trivia * Lucas is the forth Demi-god of the new age to unlock his powers, as well as the first of the newest batch. * Lucas technically is the creator of one of the two golden fleeces, after absorbing enough life energy from the original before it was taken by Art. Category:Infinity